Whoa did you feel that? Lena&Lucia pt 3
by Summer32Girl
Summary: Sorry FanFiction wouldn't let me login for a week! I was frustrated so now I need feedback on this chapter!


I couldn't help but jump to catch her, her beautiful eyes rolled back in her head as she called to Lena. Lena stared at me with wide eyes, her expression reflected that of horror. "What the hell is going on?" I demanded staring at her. She swallowed hard "Your…you're the one" she stammered. "I'm the one? Like freaky soul mate or?" but before she could open her mouth Nick came running to her side. "Zak what the fuck man?" Nick screamed grabbing Lena by the shoulders and hurrying her inside. Nick quickly kissed Lena's forehead and nudged me, hard. "Bring Lucia in the house" I nodded, lifting her; as I walked her into the house I could feel her cringe in my arms. As I laid her down on the couch I noticed Aaron staring at her. "So Lena…what does this mean?" Lena shook her head, "Lucia's a physic, she saw you…" Lena stopped, trailing off. She took a deep breath "She saw you die" I stopped staring at Lucia and looked at Lena, her eyes were full of sorrow. "How do I die?" But before Lena could explain, Lucia began coughing violently. Aaron ran into the kitchen grabbing what I'm guessing was water. "Lucia, open your eyes its Nick come on" Nick cooed to her from the ground. We watched her as she lifted her eyes open, she stared directly at me. I must've looked scared because she grabbed my hands. "Zak…I'm sorry" I nodded and swallowed, her piercing black eyes made me want to touch her again. I just didn't know how…

After the fuss had quieted down and Aaron broke the silence Lucia must've felt comfortable enough to speak. I watched her longingly, her curvy body mesmerized me .

* * *

><p>"Guys I'm sorry for making an uh awkward entrance. I just didn't know that Zak would be the guy in my vision but I'm glad I finally found him" she smiled a small smile and I couldn't help but chuckle. "Well Nick, Lena I believe its time for you to go now. Lucia's fine she's got me and Aaron so go on" I winked at Lena and she blushed a deep crimson. "Are you sure Lucy?" Lena questioned looking at the now gleaming Lucia rough housing with Aaron. "Gez if I needed a mother I'm fairly sure I'd have asked for one, now go be a little crazy" she winked at them and they were gone. Before I could say anything I felt a hit go directly too my side; feathers were flying everywhere. I whirled around to see both Lucia and Aaron whistling nonchalantly, I laughed evilly grabbing another pillow. This was it, it was on! A half an hour proceeded to pass before the fights let up we were all laying on the living room floor before Aaron started laughing like a mad man. "Well I gotta go pick up Lisa from the airport" Aaron smiled getting up off the floor. Stunned by the name I had to ask "Like Lisa your old girlfriend?" He nodded eagerly I felt a tinge of pain but I couldn't help but smile at his excitement "Alright be safe bro, you know" I grinned, he turned bright red and mumbled a few goodbyes to me and Lucia. Lucia assured him she'd come by tomorrow to hang with him as he left.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Zak, be good" he smirked. I turned a neon shade of red before rolling my eyes, Lucia giggled at me as I sat on the couch. "Zak…lets watch a movie" she said sitting beside me. I nodded to nervous to speak. <em>What's up with me this girl is just… <em>But before I could say anything Lucia watched me with those eyes. Her eyes pierced into me, the deep green made my skin tingle. As I sat next to her we began to talk for a while getting to know each other. She laughed at my fear of creepy dolls and I learned she has been on her own since she was fifth-teen. But I couldn't resist to ask her…"So when did you know…that I was dying" "Zak" she spoke almost in a whisper "You don't have to die, I can save you" she smiled grabbing my arms. I couldn't take it her touch sent burst of energy through my body. Grasping her hips I pulled her onto my lap and before I could stop myself she wrapped her legs around my waist. Our lips met and I ran my fingers through her hair as she bit my lip inviting me into her mouth, I couldn't even fathom what was going on. The electrifying touch from our bodies got me aroused, her hands were scratching my back and the smell of her skin wrapped around me. Running my hands up her shirt, she let a small moan escape before biting my neck. Her sound drove me crazy but I wasn't ready to push it all the way. I heard the front door open but before she had time to get off my lap a very red Lena and a disappointed Nick walked in hand in hand. Clearing her throat Lucia moved off my lap and grabbed my hand hurrying into the next room.

"Did you feel that?" She gleamed turning red. "Feel what?


End file.
